this feels like falling in love
by ninjacatchester
Summary: I was made to keep your body warm but I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms. \ Makorra collection. Prompt inspired.
1. she hopes for a fairytale too

**Title: she hopes for a fairytale too**

**Summary: Mako has been waiting for a very long time.**

**.**

.

If he was going to be honest with himself, Mako was beginning to be rather annoyed with Korra. He loved her and all, but she could be annoying. Especially now that his knee was starting to ache. It wasn't like he'd asked her some difficult question about the meaning of life or something, a yes or no answer would do just fine.

He looked up at her, fighting off a grimace and trying to maintain the hopeful, loving look he'd had when he'd asked her _five minutes ago_. She was staring down at him, hands covering her mouth, and her eyes were very wide. Almost uncomprehendingly wide, Mako noticed, and he wondered if he ought to ask her again.

"Korra?" he murmured, "Sweetheart? Darling? Love of my life?"

"Mako, I-" she murmured from behind her hands, before blinking rapidly and becoming silent again. Her eyes were growing a bit misty.

He smiled up at her in what he hoped was an encouraging sort of way. She began to shake her head left and right, up and down and that just confused Mako more. Was she telling him yes or no? Or maybe? Or was she just being her weird, slightly annoying Korra-y self again and not giving him the answer yet.

"Korra, love," Mako said, "Do you think you could, I don't know, answer? I mean, my knee's getting a bit sore and also you're freaking me out and-"

"Yes." Korra cut him off, grinning widely at him, "Yes Mako, I'll marry you." And then she threw herself into his arms and they tumbled into the grass as she kissed him.

"Well," said Mako when they finally broke apart, "That's a relief."

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra. Also, title and summary (both of the collection) come from Ed Sheeran's Kiss Me. Title of the _chapter_ is from Ed Sheeran's Wake Me Up.**

**I was inspired by an "Imagine Your OTP" from tumblr.**


	2. love is ugly sweaters

**Title: love is ugly sweaters**

**Pairing: Makorra, Bolin**

**Prompt: Imagine your OTP knitting each other ugly sweaters for Christmas.**

.

Bolin stared aghast at his brother and his fiancé. They were staring dreamily at each other, arms tightly entwined like boa constrictors. They were looking more disgustingly in love than ever, and wearing the ugliest sweaters Bolin had ever seen in his life.

Korra's was a horrid shade of puke green with several magenta polar bear dogs dancing across it, while Mako's was light mauve, with a large yellow snowman motif in the center. The snowmen, Bolin noticed, were wearing red scarves, much like Mako's.

"Is something wrong Bolin?" Korra's voice broke through his wave of disgust.

"Those are the ugliest sweaters I have ever seen in my life." he told her bluntly.

Mako and Korra laughed. "Thank you," Korra said, "That was the intended look."

"Where on _earth_ do you get them?" Bolin asked, still staring at the monstrosities his friends were calling sweaters.

"We made them for each other." Mako said proudly, before planting a kiss on Korra's forehead.

"Excuse me," Bolin muttered, "I think I'm going to go puke."


	3. those who seek will find

Title: those who seek will find

Pairing: Makorra

.

Korra had had just about enough of this. She had searched the entirety of Republic City, high and low and yet there was still no sign of Mako. Finding Bolin had been easy, Asami hadn't been too soon after that and Iroh had been hiding _with_ Asami. But Mako was nowhere to be found.

"I am so done with this." Korra muttered after looking under Mako's bed for the seventh time. "Whenever one of you finds him, tell him he won. I'm going home."

"Curfew again?" Bolin asked her, smirking.

"No actually," Korra growled as she stormed down the stairs towards the door, "I said I'd babysit the airbabies."

"Well, have fun with that." Bolin called after her.

The door slammed shut behind her.

She spent the entire ferry ride back to Air Temple Island fuming.

"KORRA!" shouted Meelo as she stomped of the boat. "We've been waiting for you!"

"Woah," said Jinora, taking a closer look at Korra, "Why are you so dirty?"

"I've just been participating in several city wide games of hide and seek, so if you don't mind," Korra grumbled, stomping up the hill to the island, "I'm going to go change my clothes."

"ALRIGHT!" Ikki called after her, "We'll wait for you in the court yard!"

Korra grunted in return. She stormed up to the temple and down the hall, shoving open the door to her room. To her very great surprise, there lay Mako, sleeping on her bed. "MAKO!" she screeched, and he jerked up out of his sleep with a start, "I've been looking for you _everywhere_!"

Mako reached up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Oh," he said, "I was here all along."

"Taking a nap on my bed, I see."

"Well," Mako reached up to scratch the back of his head awkwardly, "I wasn't sleeping the whole time. Actually, I started out _under_ your bed, but then you took so long finding me that I moved on top, where it'd be more comfortable. I guess I just fell asleep. What time is it now?"

"It's five o'clock." Korra growled, "I've been looking for you for more than four hours!"

"Oh." Mako muttered sheepishly, "Does that mean I win?"

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra**

**A/N: I've been meaning to post this for forever, so here it is! I'll try to get the other chapters up asap.**

**The inspiration was an "Imagine Your OTP" on tumblr.**


	4. moonshine nights

**Title: moonshine nights**

**Pairing: Makorra**

**Inspiration: Imagine your OTP running a small time Moonshine distillery and running away from the police constantly because of it. .com**

**AN: I don't even know. Heh.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Legend of Korra.**

.

.

.

"MAKO!" a shout came echoing through the door, "THE COPS ARE AT THE BASE OF THE MOUNTAIN WITH A RAID CREW!"

"Ah damnit damnit damnit." Mako muttered, beginning to pack a crate full of the highly illegal moonshine. Korra came tearing into the back room.

"Come one Mako, we've got to get a move on, head for the hills!" she called, before racing out the back door, "I'll go hitch Naga up to the wagon!"

Mako raced around the small distillery, gathering up their most prized possessions, some food and some more moonshine to sell when money ran low. He dragged the things out the back door, loaded them into the wagon and hopped in the back. "Let's go Korra!" he shouted, watching the raid party make its way slowly up the mountain.

Korra flicked the reigns with expert ease and Naga pulled away from the distillery at a swift canter. Mako crawled through the back of the wagon to the seat, where he sat down beside Korra.

"Damn, that was a close one." He muttered. Korra grinned at him, her eyes sparkling in the moonlight. "Why are you grinning?" Mako asked, aghast.

Korra smiled wider. "We're absolutely insane, aren't we?" she asked.

Mako blinked rapidly and thought for a moment, before also breaking out into a smile. "Absolutely." He said, laughing.

.

.

.

**Review?**


	5. three's a party

**Title: three's a party**

**Summary: Korra is pregnant and Mako is a worrywart. / modern AU**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra.**

.

"You know," Mako said, looking contemplatively at Korra's slightly swollen belly, "I'm pretty sure the baby should _not_ be this big already."

Korra rolled his eyes. "You worry too much Mako." She told him, rubbing her belly happily. "Our baby will be fine."

Mako looked unconvinced. "Korra," he said, "You're only three months along. You shouldn't even be showing yet."

"Maybe I'm just slimmer than most people." Korra shrugged, "Who cares? We're pregnant!"

Mako shook his head, smiling at her. "I know. And it's wonderful." He laid a gentle hand on her stomach. "Just… isn't it time for an ultrasound?"

Korra rolled her eyes, smiling. "You _are_ a worrywart!" she exclaimed with a smile, "But alright. If you get us an appointment, we can go take a look at baby."

Mako smiled, and went to go find the phone.

.

"Well?" Mako said frantically, "Is the baby healthy?"

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Korra wanted to know.

"Does it have all its limbs?" Mako added, "No extra appendages?"

The ultrasound technician smiled. "The baby is fine. No extra limbs or anything." Her smile grew wider, "In fact, all three of them are fine."

Mako and Korra stared at her uncomprehendingly. "_Three?_" Mako was the first to recover.

"We're having _triplets?_" Korra screeched.

"Congratulations." The technician said.

"OHMYGOSH MAKO!" Korra exclaimed, "Triplets!"

"Triplets!" Mako echoed, planting a chaste kiss on Korra's forehead. "Triplets!"

"Triplets." The ultrasound technicians added awkwardly.

"What are their genders?" Korra asked eagerly.

"Well," the ultrasound technician looked closely at the sonogram machine. "I'd say you've got a girl and two boys. Of course, we can't really be one hundred percent sure, but that's my best estimate."

Korra looked up at Mako again. "_Triplets!_" they exclaimed at the same time, grinning widely.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prompt: Imagine your OTP watching person A's pregnant belly swell, until it gets much larger than it's supposed to and they discover they have triplets on the way.**


	6. what happens in vegas

**Title: **what happens in vegas

**Summary: **_really does not stay in Vegas_**.**

.

.

.

The first thing Korra registered was a pounding headache. This observation was followed by sunlight straining against her eyelids. She was lying in a bed, she surmised after a minute or so. Her deduction continued with the following observations: she was naked, in a foreign bed and had a strange pinching sensation on the fourth finger of her left hand. And then, without warning, her legs were attacked with a disturbingly icy pair of feet.

Korra jerked her head off the pillow with lightning speed and whipped her neck around to look at the perpetrator. Her headache pounded harder, and she reached up to rub her forehead, attempting to focus on the other head in her bed.

"Korra?" the blurry head said in Mako's voice. Korra concentrated on the place the sound had come from and, with much blinking, Mako's face came into focus.

"Where are we?" she mumbled, clutching her head, "What happened?"

Mako groaned and pressed his face into the pillow. "I don't know. Last thing I remember, we were leaving that club because it was happy hour at some other bar we'd been to."

"Okay, but where _are_ we?" Korra asked again.

"Um, our hotel room?" Mako pointed at their two suitcases.

"Okay," said Korra, "It's good we've figured that out, but I still don't actually remember what city we're in."

"Damn," Mako muttered, "You really were wasted last night."

"_Mako._" Korra warned.

"Vegas." He said, "We're in Las Vegas."

"Oh." Korra looked around the hotel room again. "Right." She sat up and, clutching the sheet around her body strategically, she slid out of bed and took a wobbly step. She reached out and braced herself against the side of the bed, meandering haphazardly towards the bathroom door while Mako watched her lazily from the bed.

When Korra reached the edge of the bed, which stopped three feet away from the bathroom door, she took a large breath, scrutinizing the distance. "Well this is dramatic." Mako muttered from the bed, smiling a little when she turned around to glare at him. She turned her glare back to the strangely patterned carpet stretch of floor, and then to the door frame. She twitched an eyebrow at it thoughtfully, before taking a rather large step and stumbling into the door frame.

She turned back to face Mako, a triumphant grin on her face. "Ha."

He rolled his eyes at her with a smile as she stumbled her way into the bathroom. The door shut behind her and the room was quiet for a few moments.

"_MAKO!_" he heard her screech from the bathroom at decibels much too high for his hungover ears.

"What?" he croaked, ears ringing. "Are you pregnant or something?"

The bathroom door was flung open and a frantic looking Korra stared at him through the doorway. "No," she said, eyes wide, "Something much worse."

Mako hoisted himself into a half sitting position against the pillows. "Then _what_, Korra?"

She held up her left hand. It took Mako a minute before he focused on her fourth finger. Huh. That was odd. It usually didn't have a shiny thing on it…

Suddenly it dawned on him. "Holy crap." He said, eyes focused on what was very clearly a ring. Then, with a panicked thought he looked at his own left hand. There, on his usually bare fourth finger, was also a ring. "Holy crap." Mako said again, staring at his own hand.

"Mako," said Korra, her voice getting higher in octaves, "We got _married_ last night!"

.

.

.

.

**Prompt: Imagine your OTP getting married in Las Vegas because they are that drunk.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra**

**AN: This is the last chapter. Sorry. I'm lacking Makorra inspiration and I don't have any more written so I'm ending it. yeah. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
